Christina Aguilera
thumb|center|335 px Beautiful* (оригинал Christina Aguilera) Красивая (перевод Элла Дементьева из Уссурийска) Don't look at me Не смотрите на меня... Every day is so wonderful Каждый день несравненно прекрасен, Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe Но внезапно становится трудно дышать. Now and then, I get insecure Время от времени я неуверенна, From all the pain, I'm so ashamed Все эти страдания... Я так стыжусь... I am beautiful no matter what they say Я красива независимо от того, что обо мне говорят, Words can't bring me down Слова не могут сломать меня. I am beautiful in every single way Я красива всегда и везде. Yes, words can't bring me down Да, словам не сломить меня, So don't you bring me down today Так что не пытайтесь сломать меня сегодня. To all your friends, you're delirious Для всех своих друзей ты безумная, So consumed in all your doom Поглощённая только своей судьбой. Trying hard to fill the emptiness Так трудно заполнить пустоту, The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone Собрать этот паззл. Is that the way it is И есть ли выход? You are beautiful no matter what they say Ты красива независимо от того, что о тебе говорят, Words can't bring you down Слова не могут сломать тебя, нет, нет, You are beautiful in every single way Потому что ты красива всегда и везде. Yes, words can't bring you down Да, слова не могут сломать тебя. О, нет! Don't you bring me down today... Так что не пытайтесь сломать меня сегодня. No matter what we do Независимо от того, что мы делаем, (no matter what we do) (независимо от того, что мы делаем). No matter what we say Независимо от того, что мы говорим, (no matter what we say) (независимо от того, что мы говорим). We're the song inside the tune Мы - песня и мелодия, Full of beautiful mistakes Полная красивых ошибок. And everywhere we go И всюду мы идем, (everywhere we go) (И всюду мы идем), The sun will always shine Солнце будет всегда светить (sun will always shine) (Солнце будет всегда светить). And tomorrow we might wake on the other side И завтра мы можем проснуться на другой стороне, All the other times В другом времени. We are beautiful no matter what they say Мы красивы независимо от того, что о нас говорят. Yes, words won't bring us down Да слова не будут ломать нас, нет. We are beautiful in every single way Мы красивы всегда и везде. Yes, words can't bring us down Да слова не могут сломать нас. Don't you bring me down today Так что не пытайтесь сломать меня сегодня. Don't you bring me down today Не пытайтесь сломать меня сегодня... Don't you bring me down today Не пытайтесь сломать меня сегодня... Beautiful Красивая (перевод Christina из Ижевска) Spoken (Говорит) Don't look at me Не смотрите на меня Every day is so wonderful Каждый день прекрасен! Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe А потом вдруг становится трудно дышать... Now and then, I get insecure Время от времени меня охватывают сомнения, From all the pain, I'm so ashamed Я так стыжусь всей этой боли... I am beautiful no matter what they say Я красивая и не важно, кто что скажет, Words can't bring me down Слова не смогут меня сломать. I am beautiful in every single way Я красивая - это единственный путь, Yes, words can't bring me down Да, слова не смогут меня сломать, So don't you bring me down today Вы не сломаете меня сегодня... To all your friends, you're delirious Для своих друзей ты безумная, So consumed in all your doom Поглощённая собственной судьбой, Trying hard to fill the emptiness Пытаешься заполнить пустоту The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone От потерявшихся кусочков головоломки, оставляя её нерешённой. Is that the way it is Тот ли этот путь? You are beautiful no matter what they say Ты красивая, и не важно, кто что скажет, Words can't bring you down Слова не сломают тебя. You are beautiful in every single way Ты красивая - это единственный путь, Yes, words can't bring you down Да, слова не могут сломать тебя, Don't you bring me down today... Вы не сломаете меня сегодня... No matter what we do Неважно, что мы делаем (no matter what we do) (Неважно, что мы делаем) No matter what we say Неважно, что мы говорим (no matter what we say) (Неважно, что мы делаем) We're the song inside the tune Мы - песня внутри мелодии, Full of beautiful mistakes Полная красивых ошибок And everywhere we go И куда бы я ни пошла, (everywhere we go) (Куда бы я ни пошла) The sun will always shine Солнце всегда будет светить (sun will always shine) (Солнце всегда будет светить) And tomorrow we might wake on the other side И, может, завтра мы проснемся в другой жизни, All the other times В другом времени... We are beautiful no matter what they say Мы красивые, неважно, кто что сказал, Yes, words won't bring us down Да, слова не сломают нас... We are beautiful in every single way Мы красивые - это единственный путь, Yes, words can't bring us down Да. Слова не смогут нас сломать, Don't you bring me down today Вы не сломаете меня сегодня... Don't you bring me down today Вы не сломаете меня сегодня, Don't you bring me down today Вы не сломаете меня сегодня... * OST House M.D. (саундтрек к телесериалу «Доктор Хаус») Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/christina_aguilera/beautiful.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/. =Cruz = thumb|right|335 px Cruz (оригинал Christina Aguilera) Уезжаю (перевод STAYSE) I'm leavin' today Я уезжаю сегодня, Livin' it, leavin' it to change Живя здесь, уезжаю, чтобы измениться. Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze Медленно парю вместе с нежным бризом, Tongue-tied and twisted are all my memories Язык словно связан, воспоминания спутанны.... Celebrating a fantasy come true Праздную исполнение своего желания, Packing all my bags, finally on the move Упаковываю багаж и, наконец, отправляюсь в путь-дорогу... And I'm leavin' today И я уезжаю сегодня, I'm livin' it, I'm leavin' it to change Я живя здесь, должна уехать, чтобы измениться. As I'm driving, I'm captured by the view Будучи в дороге, я очарована видом - So much beauty the road becomes my muse Здесь столько красоты! И дорога стала моей музой. The heat is rising and my hand surfs through the wind Тепло наполняет меня, и мои руки чувствуют дуновение ветерка. Cool, calm, collected is the child that lies within Спокоен и собран ребёнок, лежащий внутри меня.... See Посмотри I'm leavin' today Я уезжаю сегодня, I'm livin' it, oh, I'm leavin' it to change Я, живя здесь, должна ехать, чтобы измениться. I'm leavin' today Я уезжаю сегодня, I'm livin' it, oh, I'm leavin' it to change Я, живя здесь, должна ехать, чтобы измениться. But somehow, I miss it, I think I'll really miss it one day Но почему-то, я скучаю, думаю, это всего лишь на один день. I turn up the radio and I'm feeling like I've never felt before Я включаю радио и ощущаю то, чего раньше никогда не чувствовала. Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams I bring Отвергаю вчерашние воспоминания и разбитые вдребезги мечты - Finally free Наконец-то, свобода! Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze Медленно парю вместе с нежным бризом... I'm leavin' today Я уезжаю сегодня, I'm livin' it, leavin' it to change (3x) Я, живя здесь, должна уехать, чтобы измениться (3 раза) But somehow, I miss it Но почему-то, я скучаю, I think I'll really miss it Думаю, я всё-таки скучаю, по-настоящему.... Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/christina_aguilera/cruz.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/. =Dirty= thumb|right|335 px Dirrty (оригинал Christina Aguilera feat. Redman) Непристойное поведение (перевод ) Redman: Redman: Ah, dirrty (dirrty) Грязно, Filthy (filthy) Непристойно, Nasty, you nasty (yeah) Неприлично! Ты ведёшь себя неприлично, Too dirrty to clean my act up Даже более неприлично, чем я! If you ain't dirrty Если бы тебя не посещали грязные мыслишки, You ain't here to party (woo!) Ты бы не пришла сюда тусить. Ladies (move) Леди! (Двигайтесь!) Gentlemen (move) Джентльмены! (Двигайтесь!) Somebody ring the alarm Кто-нибудь! Включите сигнал тревоги! A fire on the roof Крыша горит! Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) Включите сигнал тревоги, (а я попробую пробиться сквозь толпу). Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) Включите сигнал тревоги, (а я попробую пробиться сквозь толпу). Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) Включите сигнал тревоги, (а я попробую пробиться сквозь толпу). Christina: Christina: Oh, I'm overdue Я несколько припозднилась. Give me some room Дайте мне свободного пространства: I'm coming through Я собираюсь присоединиться ко всеобщему веселью. Paid my dues Я хорошо потрудилась In the mood И теперь в настроении хорошенько расслабиться. Me and the girls gonna shake the room Мы вместе с подружками разнесём этот клуб. DJ's spinning (show your hands) Диджей крутит пластинку (покажи руки!) Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) Давай воплотим свои грязные мысли (это мой трэк сейчас звучит!) I need that, uh, to get me off Мне это нужно, чтобы получить сексуальное удовольствие. Sweat until my clothes come off Я буду потеть, пока мне не захочется сбросить с себя всю одежду. It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh) Атмосфера накалилась: от грохота динамиков сотрясается всё в округе. Still jumping, six in the morning В шесть утра мы ещё на ногах, бешено резвимся и прыгаем, Table dancing, glasses are mashing Танцуем на столе, разбиваем бокалы – No question, time for some action В этом нет ничего преступного, сейчас для этого самое время. Temperature's up (can you feel it) Становится всё жарче (чувствуешь?) About to erupt Сейчас всё взорвётся. Gonna get my girls Пусть мои подружки Get your boys И твои друзья Gonna make some noise Немного пошумят. Chorus: Припев: Wanna get rowdy Я хочу побеситься, Gonna get a little unruly Стать неконтролируемой, Get it fired up in a hurry Хочу, чтобы здесь всё воспламенилось от моей энергии, Wanna get dirrty Хочу вести себя непристойно. It's about time that I came to start the party Я вовремя приехала на вечеринку. Sweat dripping over my body Пот стекает с меня в три ручья, Dance and getting just a little naughty А я танцую. Я ощущаю свою порочность Wanna get dirrty И хочу быть непристойной. It's about time for my arrival Я приехала как раз вовремя. Ah, heat is up Стало ещё жарче. So ladies, fellas Девчонки, парни, Drop your cups Оставьте напитки на столах, выходите сюда. Body's hot Пусть ваши разгорячённые тела Front to back Движутся как можно энергичнее. Now move your ass Давайте, двигайте попк*ми, I like that Мне нравится смотреть, как вы это делаете. Tight hip huggers (low for sure) Любители упругих поп*к (естественно, озабоченные), Shake a little somethin' (on the floor) Подвигайтесь на танцполе хоть немного. I need that, uh, to get me off Мне это нужно, чтобы получить сексуальное удовольствие. Sweat until my clothes come off Я буду потеть, пока мне не захочется сбросить с себя всю одежду. Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh) Давайте раскрепостимся, давайте хорошенько потолчёмся. We're still going, eight in the morning В восемь утра вечеринка по-прежнему в разгаре, There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh) И никто не собирается уходить. Мы продолжаем танцевать, Hot rocking, everyone's talking Зажигать, шумно болтать. Give all you've got (give it to me) Отдайтесь танцу целиком, Just hit the spot Ведь это так здорово! Gonna get my girls Пусть сейчас мои подружки Get your boys И твои друзья Gonna make some noise Немного пошумят. Chorus: Припев: Wanna get rowdy Я хочу побеситься, Gonna get a little unruly Стать неконтролируемой, Get it fired up in a hurry Хочу, чтобы здесь всё воспламенилось от моей энергии, Wanna get dirrty Хочу вести себя непристойно. It's about time that I came to start the party Я вовремя приехала на вечеринку. Sweat dripping over my body Пот стекает с меня в три ручья, Dance and getting just a little naughty А я танцую. Я ощущаю свою порочность Wanna get dirrty И хочу быть непристойной. It's about time for my arrival Я приехала как раз вовремя. Here it comes, it's the one Вот она, вот эта песня, You've been waiting on Которую ты ждал! Get up, get it up Давай, вставай! Yup, that's what's up Что? Что такое? You can just put your butt Просто двигай попк*й To the maximum Изо всех сил. Uh oh, here we go (here we go) Да, поехали! You can tell when the music Когда музыка Starts to drop Затихает, That's when we take it Мы направляемся To the parking lot К парковке. And I bet you somebody's gonna Спорим, кто-нибудь обязательно Call the cops Вызовет копов? Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go) Да, поехали! Redman: Redman: Yo, hot damn, Doc a-jam like a Summer Show, Йоу, копать-колотить, Док устроит джем, как летний концерт, 1 I keep my car lookin’ like a crash dummy drove, Моя тачка всегда выглядит так, словно за рулём была кукла для испытаний, My gear look like the bank got my money froze, Шмотки выглядят так, словно банк заморозил мой счёт, For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll. Ради дохлых президентов я буду вести себя как сутенёр. Doc the one that excite ya divas, ow! Это Док заводит вас, дивы, у-у! If the media shine, I'm shinin’ with both of the sleeves up. Если пресса сверкает, то я сияю, задрав рукава. Yo, Christina! (What?) Better hop in here, Йоу, Кристина! — Что? — Запрыгивай сюда, My block live and in color, like Rodman hair, yeah! Мой квартал в движении и в цвете, как волосы Родмана, да! 2 The club is packed, the bar is filled, Клуб набит, бар полон, I'm waiting for sister to act like Lauryn Hill. Я хочу, чтобы сестра действовала, как Лорин Хилл. 3 Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals, Если честно, то это рэп, выгодных сделок тут нет, I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels. Я вожу четырёхколёсную тачку с импортными колёсами. Throw it up, baby, it's Brick City, you heard of that, Потряси ею, детка, это Город Кокаина, ты про него слышала, 4 We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac. Нам повезло — у нас до колен, как у Берни Мака. 5 Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in, Псы — выпустите их, женщины — впустите их, It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freakin’. Почти как Оу-Ди-Би, такой я пошлый. 6 3x 3x Wanna get rowdy Я хочу побеситься, Gonna get a little unruly Стать неконтролируемой, Get it fired up in a hurry Хочу, чтобы здесь всё воспламенилось от моей энергии, Wanna get dirrty Хочу вести себя непристойно. It's about time that I came to start the party Я вовремя приехала на вечеринку. Sweat dripping over my body Пот стекает с меня в три ручья, Dance and getting just a little naughty А я танцую. Я ощущаю свою порочность Wanna get dirrty И хочу быть непристойной. It's about time for my arrival Я приехала как раз вовремя. Uh, what Что? 1 — Док — прозвище Рэдмана. Джем-сешн — совместная последовательная индивидуальная и общая импровизация на заданную тему. Summer Jam — ежегодный хип-хоп фестиваль, проводящийся в Ист-Рёзерфорде, штат Нью-Джерси. 2 — Деннис Кит Родман — бывший американский баскетболист, выступавший за различные клубы НБА, обладатель пяти чемпионских перстней. В отличие от других игроков НБА, Родман сумел сделать довольно внушительную и прибыльную побочную карьеру в индустрии развлечений как актёр и рестлер. Он регулярно участвует во всевозможных телепередачах и развлекательных шоу. Этому в немалой степени способствует его склонность к экстравагантности в одежде, поведении, гриме, цвете волос, татуировках, пирсинге, а также его склонность к скандальным высказываниям и интервью средствам массовой информации. 3 — Знаменитая рэп-исполнительница Лорин Хилл снялась в кинокомедии 1993 года «Действуй, сестра 2». 4 — Brick City (Город брикетов кокаина) — прозвище Ньюарка, штат Нью-Джерси, родного города Рэдмана. 5 — Бернард Джеффри Маккалох (1957—2008), более известный под сценическим именем Берни Мак — американский актёр и комик. В одном из его выступлений есть такие слова: «Мне повезло: я ширококостный, я крепко сбитый, у меня член до колен. Если я вытащу свой хрен, в комнате потемнеет». 6 — Ol' Dirty Bastard — псевдоним Рассела Тайрона Джонса (1968—2004), американского рэпера, участника и одного из основателей группы Wu-Tang Clan, известного своими необычными и откровенными текстами. Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/christina_aguilera/dirrty.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/. =Fighter = thumb|right|335 px Fighter (оригинал Christina Aguilera) Борец (перевод ) After all you put me through После всего, через что ты заставил меня пройти, You'd think I despise you Ты думал, что я буду презирать тебя. But in the end, I wanna thank you Но в итоге я хочу только поблагодарить тебя, 'Cause you make me that much stronger Потому что ты сделал меня гораздо сильнее. When I, thought I knew you Когда мне казалось, что я тебя знаю, Thinking that you were true Когда я думала, что ты искренний, I guess I, I couldn't trust Наверное, мне не следовало доверять. Called your bluff, time is up Ты – обманщик, и твоё время истекло, 'Cause I've had enough Потому что я сыта тобой по горло. You were, there by my side Ты всегда был рядом, Always down for the ride И я была обречена на обман с твоей стороны, But your, joy ride just came down in flames Но твоя беспечная жизнь заполыхала ясным пламенем, 'Cause your greed sold me out of shame Ведь в своей жадности ты лишил меня стыда. After all of the stealing and cheating После всего обмана и тайных измен, You probably think that I hold resentment for you Ты, возможно, думаешь, что я бушую от негодования на тебя, But, oh no, you're wrong Но, нет, ты ошибаешься. 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do Потому что если бы не все твои предательства, I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through Я бы просто не знала, насколько легко могу справляться со всем этим, So I wanna say thank you Поэтому я хочу поблагодарить тебя. 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Это делает меня гораздо сильнее, Makes me work a little bit harder Заставляет более тщательно работать над собой, It makes me that much wiser Помогает быть мудрее, So thanks for making me a fighter Поэтому спасибо за то, что ты научил меня бороться. Made me learn a little bit faster Благодаря тебе я стала учиться немного быстрее, Made my skin a little bit thicker Я стала более толстокожей, Makes me that much smarter Я стала гораздо умнее, So thanks for making me a fighter Поэтому спасибо за то, что ты научил меня бороться. Never saw it coming Я даже никогда не подозревала, All of your backstabbing Что получу от тебя нож в спину. Just so you could cash in Ты просто пользовался мной, On a good thing before I realized your game Но лишь потом я разгадала твои карты. I heard you're going round Я слышала, что ты приходил, Playing the victim now Поджав хвост. But don't even begin Но мне даже не приходит в голову та мысль, Feeling I'm the one to blame Что я сама во всём виновата – 'Cause you dug your own grave Ты сам себе вырыл могилу. After all of the fights and the lies Позади все ссоры и ложь. Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore Да, ты хотел навредить мне, но уже ничего не сможешь сделать. No more, oh no, it's over Больше это не повторится, да, всё кончено. 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture Если бы ты надо мной не издевался, I wouldn't know how to be this way now Я просто не знаю, какой была бы сейчас. And never back down Я уже не вернусь в прошлое, So I wanna say thank you Поэтому я хочу поблагодарить тебя. 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Это делает меня гораздо сильнее, Makes me work a little bit harder Заставляет более тщательно работать над собой, Makes me that much wiser Помогает быть мудрее, So thanks for making me a fighter Поэтому спасибо за то, что ты научил меня бороться. Made me learn a little bit faster Благодаря тебе я стала учиться немного быстрее, Made my skin a little bit thicker Я стала более толстокожей, It makes me that much smarter Я стала гораздо умнее, So thanks for making me a fighter Поэтому спасибо за то, что ты научил меня бороться. How could this man I thought I knew Как мог этот человек, которого, как мне казалось, я знала, Turn out to be unjust, so cruel Оказаться таким несправедливым и жестоким? Could only see the good in you Я видела в тебе только хорошее, Pretended not to see the truth Претворялась, что не замечаю правды. You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself Ты пытался скрыть свою ложь, прятал своё истинное лицо Through living in denial Даже от самого себя. But in the end you'll see Но, в конце концов, ты поймёшь, You won't stop me Что ты не в силах остановить меня. I am a fighter and I Я борец, и я I ain't goin' stop Не собираюсь останавливаться. There is no turning back Нет пути назад, I've had enough Я сыта по горло. 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Это делает меня гораздо сильнее, Makes me work a little bit harder Заставляет более тщательно работать над собой, It makes me that much wiser Помогает быть мудрее, So thanks for making me a fighter Поэтому спасибо за то, что ты научил меня бороться. Made me learn a little bit faster Благодаря тебе я стала учиться немного быстрее, Made my skin a little bit thicker Я стала более толстокожей, Makes me that much smarter Я стала гораздо умнее, So thanks for making me a fighter Поэтому спасибо за то, что ты научил меня бороться. Thought I would forget Я думала, что я забуду, But I remember Но я помню. I remember Я помню. I'll remember, I'll remember Я буду помнить, я буду помнить. Thought I would forget Я думала, что я забуду, But I remember Но я помню. I remember Я помню. I'll remember, I'll remember Я буду помнить, я буду помнить. 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Это делает меня гораздо сильнее, Makes me work a little bit harder Заставляет более тщательно работать над собой, It makes me that much wiser Помогает быть мудрее, So thanks for making me a fighter Поэтому спасибо за то, что ты научил меня бороться. Made me learn a little bit faster Благодаря тебе я стала учиться немного быстрее, Made my skin a little bit thicker Я стала более толстокожей, Makes me that much smarter Я стала гораздо умнее, So thanks for making me a fighter Поэтому спасибо за то, что ты научил меня бороться. Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/christina_aguilera/fighter.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/. =Genie in a Bottle = thumb|right|335 px Genie in a Bottle (оригинал Christina Aguilera) Джин из лампы (перевод ) I feel like I've been locked up tight Я чувствую себя, словно была накрепко заперта For a century of lonely nights На целый век одиноких ночей, Waiting for someone to release me Жду, пока кто-нибудь освободит меня. You're licking your lips Ты облизываешь свои губы, And blowing kisses my way Посылаешь мне воздушные поцелуи, But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away Но это не значит, что я все так оставлю, Baby, baby, baby Детка, детка, детка Ooh (my body is saying let's go) О-о-у (мое тело говорит "да"), Ooh (but my heart is saying no) О-о-у (но сердце говорит "нет"). Chorus: Припев: If you wanna be with me Если хочешь быть со мной, Baby there's a price to pay Ты должен кое-что сделать. I'm a genie in a bottle Я - джин из лампы, You gotta rub me the right way Потри ее хорошенько. If you wanna be with me Если хочешь быть со мной, I can make your wish come true Удиви меня, порази меня, You gotta make a big impression И если мне понравится, I gotta like what you do Я могу исполнить все твои желания. I'm a genie in a bottle baby Я - джин из лампы, детка. You gotta rub me the right way honey Потри ее хорошенько, милый. I'm a genie in a bottle baby Я - джин из лампы, детка. Come, come, come on and let me out Освободи, освободи, освободи же меня. The music's fading Музыка замолкает, The lights down low Свет приглушен, Just one more dance Последний танец And then we're gonna go И затем снова Waiting for someone Ждать кого-то, Who needs me Кому я нужна. Hormones racing at the speed of light Гормоны несутся со скоростью света, But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight Но это не значит, что сегодня что-то случится. Baby, baby, baby Детка, детка, детка Ooh (my body is saying let's go) О-о-у (мое тело говорит "да"), Ooh (but my heart is saying no) О-о-у (но сердце говорит "нет"). Chorus: Припев: If you wanna be with me Если хочешь быть со мной, Baby there's a price to pay Ты должен кое-что сделать. I'm a genie in a bottle Я - джин из лампы, You gotta rub me the right way Потри ее хорошенько. If you wanna be with me Если хочешь быть со мной, I can make your wish come true Удиви меня, порази меня, You gotta make a big impression И если мне понравится, I gotta like what you do Я могу исполнить все твои желания. I'm a genie in a bottle baby Я - джин из лампы, детка. You gotta rub me the right way honey Потри ее хорошенько, милый. I'm a genie in a bottle baby Я - джин из лампы, детка. Come, come, come on and let me out. Освободи, освободи, освободи же меня. I'm a genie in a bottle baby Я - джин из лампы, детка. You gotta rub me the right way honey Потри ее хорошенько, милый. I'm a genie in a bottle baby Я - джин из лампы, детка. Come, come, come on and let me out Освободи, освободи, освободи же меня. Ooh (my body is saying let's go) О-о-у (мое тело говорит "да"), Ooh (but my heart is saying no) О-о-у (но сердце говорит "нет"). Chorus: Припев: If you wanna be with me Если хочешь быть со мной, Baby there's a price to pay Ты должен кое-что сделать. I'm a genie in a bottle Я - джин из лампы, You gotta rub me the right way Потри ее хорошенько. If you wanna be with me Если хочешь быть со мной, I can make your wish come true Удиви меня, порази меня, You gotta make a big impression И если мне понравится, I gotta like what you do. Я могу исполнить все твои желания. If you wanna be with me Если хочешь быть со мной, Baby there's a price to pay Ты должен кое-что сделать. I'm a genie in a bottle Я - джин из лампы, You gotta rub me the right way Потри ее хорошенько. If you wanna be with me Если хочешь быть со мной, I can make your wish come true Удиви меня, порази меня, You gotta make a big impression И если мне понравится, I gotta like what you do Я могу исполнить все твои желания. I'm a genie in a bottle baby Я - джин из лампы, детка. Come, come, come on and let me out Освободи, освободи, освободи же меня. Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/christina_aguilera/genie_in_a_bottle.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/. =Infatuation = thumb|right|335 px Infatuation (оригинал Christina Aguilera) Безумное увлечение (перевод Lorely) He comes from a foreign place, Он родом из другой страны, An island far away С далекого острова. Intrigues me with every move Интригует меня каждым движением, Till I'm breathless, I'm helpless, can't keep my cool Пока я не прекращаю дышать, становлюсь беспомощной, не в состоянии сохранить хладнокровие. Steals my heart when he takes my hand Он крадет мое сердце, когда берет меня за руку, And we dance to the rhythm of the band И мы танцуем под ритм оркестра. Feel his fingertips grip my hips Я ощущаю кончики его пальцев на моих бедрах, And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss И я таю, ведь мы плывем в ощущении удовольствия. Mama used to warn me to beware those Latin lovers Мама предупреждала меня, чтобы я опасалась латиноамериканских ловеласов. She said I gave my heart too soon and that's how I became your mother Она говорила, что я слишком быстро отдаю свое сердце, и именно так на свет появилась я. I said, "Ay, Mama, you seem to forget Я отвечала: «Ой, мама! Ты забываешь, I'm not in love yet, Я еще не влюблена, Sweet talk don't win me over" Сладкие слова еще ничего не значат». But I realize big brown eyes can hypnotize when he says Но теперь я понимаю, что большие карие глаза могут загипнотизировать, когда он говорит : Chorus: Припев: I am full blood Boricua Я – красная кровь Бориквы, Reads the tattoo on his arm Смотря на татуировку на своей руке, He tells me, "Mami, I need ya Он говорит мне: «Детка, ты мне нужна, And my heartbeat pumps so strong" И мое сердце бьется так сильно». Getting lost in el ritmo Я теряюсь в ритме испанской музыки, He whispers, "Te quiero, te quiero" Он шепчет: «Люблю тебя, люблю тебя» I begin to give in with no hesitation Ничего не могу с собой поделать, Can't help my infatuation Это просто безумное увлечение. It's pure infatuation Кожа цвета корицы, Skin the color of cinnamon Его глаза сияют, и я таю в них. His eyes light up and I melt within Это чувство прекрасно, наверно, это грех. Feels so good it must be sin Я не могу остановиться, я сдаюсь. I can't stop what I started I'm giving in Он воплощает в жизнь мои фантазии, He brings life to my fantasies, Разжигает пламя страсти внутри меня, Sparks a passion inside of me, Находит те слова, которые я не могу произнести. Finds the words when I cannot speak В тишине биение его сердца рождает музыку во мне. In the silence, his heart beat is music to me Мама предупреждала меня, чтобы я не торопилась влюбляться. Mama used to warn me not to rush love with another Она говорила: «Я не читаю нотаций, я просто забочусь о своей дочери». She said, "I'm not trying to lecture, I just care about А я отвечала: «Ой, мама! Ты, наверно, забываешь, my daughter" Что я не позволю мужчине владеть моими чувствами» I said, "Ay, Mama, you seem to forget Но когда он улыбается, я чувствую себя маленькой девочкой, а когда он говорит: ... I never will let a man control my emotions" But when he smiles, I feel like a little child and when he says Припев: Chorus: Я стою между словами мамы и тем, что чувствую. Я хочу познать его мир, но часть меня хочет спрятаться. Caught between my mama's words and what I feel inside Могу ли я рискнуть, ведь этому трудно сопротивляться - он застал меня врасплох. I'm wanting to explore his world but part of me wants to hide Следует ли мне поехать с ним в Пуэрто-Рико? Should I risk it, can't resist it, this has caught me by surprise Я больше не могу сдерживаться, я пойду к нему этой ночью. Should I let him take me to Puerto Rico? I can't hold back no more, let's go tonight Малыш, держи меня, скажи, что обожаешь меня, Что никогда не отпустишь меня, никогда не оставишь меня. Papi, hold me, say that you adore me Малыш, держи меня, скажи, что обожаешь меня, Never let go, never leave me lonely Что никогда не отпустишь меня, никогда не оставишь меня. Papi, hold me, say that you adore me Never let go, never leave me lonely Припев: Chorus: Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/christina_aguilera/infatuation.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/. =What a Girl Wants= thumb|right|335 px What a Girl Wants* (оригинал Christina Aguilera) Что хочет девушка (перевод Вадим Васильев из Орска) What a girl wants Что хочет девушка, What a girl needs Что нужно девушке, What a girl wants Что хочет девушка, What a girl needs Что нужно девушке, I wanna thank you Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, For giving me time to breathe Что ты дал мне время вздохнуть. Like a rock you waited so patiently Как скала - ты терпеливо ждал, While I got it together Пока я соберусь с мыслями, While I figured it out Пока разберусь во всём. I only looked but I never touched Я только смотрела и никогда не прикасалась, Cause in my heart was a picture of us Потому что в сердце я создала картину "нас", Holding hands, making plans Держащихся за руки, строящих планы, And it is lucky for me you understand И мне повезло, что ты понял меня... What a girl wants Что хочет девушка, What a girl needs Что нужно девушке? Whatever makes me happy sets you free Что бы ни делало меня счастливой и свободным тебя, And I am thanking you for knowing exactly Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты точно знаешь: What a girl wants Что хочет девушка, What a girl needs Что нужно девушке? Whatever keeps me in your arms Чтобы ни держало меня в твоих объятьях, And I am thanking you for being there for me Я благодарю тебя за то, что ты рядом, Yeah Yeah Да, да! What I want is whatcha got Что хотела, то и получила, And whatcha got is what I want Что получила, то и хочу. There was a time I was blind, I was so confused (yeah yeah) Было время, когда я была слепа, я была сбита с толку, (да да) Ran away just to hide it all from you Я убежала, чтобы скрыть всё от тебя, But baby you knew me better... than I knew myself Но, детка, ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я знаю себя. Say if you love something let it go Если ты любишь, то позволь мне идти, If it comes back, it is yours Если я вернусь, то я твоя, That is how you know Ты это знаешь, It is for keeps yeah, it is for sure Это точно, And you are ready and willing to give me more than И ты готов дать мне больше, What a girl wants Чем хочет девушка, What a girl needs Чем нужно девушке... Whatever makes me happy sets you free Что бы ни делало меня счастливой и свободным тебя, And I am thanking you for knowing exactly Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты точно знаешь: What a girl wants Что хочет девушка, What a girl needs Что нужно девушке? Whatever keeps me in your arms Чтобы ни держало меня в твоих объятьях, And I'm thanking you for giving it to me Я благодарю тебя за то, что ты рядом, Yeah Да! What a girl wants Что хочет девушка, What a girl needs Что нужно девушке? Somebody sensitive-сourageous-sexy-cool like you Кто-то чувствительный, смелый, сексуальный, сдержанный, как ты. What a girl wants Что хочет девушка, What a girl needs Что нужно девушке? Somebody who can come and blow her mind like you do Чтобы кто-то появился и снес ей крышу, как ты. What a girl wants Что хочет девушка, What a girl needs Что нужно девушке? You let a girl know how much you care about her, I swear Говори девушке, как сильно ты её любишь, я клянусь - You're the one who always knew.. Ты единственный, кто всегда знал... Ooh I am thanking you for being there for me О, я благодарна тебе за то, что ты живёшь для меня. What a girl wants, Что хочет девушка, What a girl needs Что нужно девушке? Whatever keeps me in your arms Чтобы ни держало меня в твоих объятьях, Whatever keeps me in your arms is what I need Чтобы ни держало меня в твоих объятьях, я нуждаюсь в тебе. What a girl wants Чем хочет девушка, What a girl needs Чем нужно девушке... Whatever makes me happy sets you free Что бы ни делало меня счастливой и свободным тебя, And I am thanking you for knowing exactly Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты точно знаешь: What a girl wants Что хочет девушка, What a girl needs Что нужно девушке? Whatever keeps me in your arms Чтобы ни держало меня в твоих объятьях, And I am thanking you for being there for me Я благодарна тебе за то, что ты рядом, Yeah Yeah Да, да! * - OST What Women Want (cаундтрек к фильму "Чего хотят женщины") Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/christina_aguilera/what_a_girl_wants.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.